The present invention seeks to provide an efficient and healthful brassiere for athletic women, such as joggers and those engaged in other sports activities.
The familiar bra is not appropriate for active women since it allows the breasts to move vertically and/or laterally with each fast movement of the body or jump. This in turn hinders the movement of the body forwardly, rearwardly or from side-to-side in athletic endeavors. Any movement of body parts that does not parallel the direction of total body movement is counter-productive and involves inertia which must be overcome. This makes the desired body movement more difficult. The unrestrained movement of the breasts during exercising is a prime example. Additionally, vigorous and abrupt movements of the breasts can cause bruising, pain and possibly serious internal tissue damage while reducing physical performance. By properly restricting breast movement, physical performance records should improve since total body movement can occur with less effort, producing less fatigue while conserving energy. Restriction of breast movement in women athletes will promote comfort, reduce pain and soreness, avoid internal damage, and eliminate psychological embarassment.
In the present invention, undesirable breast movement is substantially eliminated by flattening the breasts against the body and holding them down. This shortens their extension from the body and reduces their radii measured from the frontal plane to the breast center of mass. A shorter radius means less movement is possible. Further, in shortening the radius of the breasts, the body's center of mass is moved rearwardly and causes the total weight to be more evenly balanced over the weight-bearing bones. This improved balance provides for more efficient body movement and control.
While the prior patented art contains many teachings relative to the construction of brassieres, no known prior art device appears suitable for the purposes of this invention as above discussed. The following known prior art patents of general interest are made of record herein under 37 C.F.R. 1.56:
______________________________________ 1,196,291 1,551,575 1,532,250 1,955,523 1,535,838 2,388,757. ______________________________________
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.